Vindictus Ove
The Vindictus Ove '''is the naval branch of the Oscdean State, and serves as the dominant and main military branch of the Oscdean Military. For centuries, It is seen as the crown jewel of Oscdean military superiority, strength, warfare, and technology. Origins For a long time, the dominant force in the Oscdean States was its air superiority but was inferior to the main air powers in the East and Southern continents. The founding of the Vindictus Ove can be traced back to the launch of the Mordolin Pod, the Rift Drive, and the Ceres Class carrier in 2299 by the recently formed Oscdean State. With a need for a well established and organized naval branch, Cossus Nopulus officially founded the Vindictus Ove in 2300 as a means to establish national power and diplomacy against the states direct adversaries such Haven and SMG. Since then, the Oscdean State has always maintained their military efforts on the navy, and most of the technologies and corporations the state has today was mainly founded through the intense research and extensive funding of the Vindictus Ove. History For centuries, the Vindictus Ove was the most renowned military force among the Tauran nations, both an inspiration to allied nations and a formidable adversary to conflicting nations. Active Officer Members Tauto Azupo - Grand Panturion Admiral Cauro Esdar - Vovues Head Admiral Lospus Dauo - Vovues Head Admiral Xarna Urobaun - Vovues Head Admiral Majifsk Yaarjlk - Vovues Head Admiral Ulalta Esbo - Endco Fleet Captain Barcilkk Couijslk - Endco Fleet Captain Cal Una - Endco Fleet Commander Wesnu Lorbis - Endco Fleet Commander Salau Apiosle - Endco Fleet Specialist Ranking Organization In the Vindictus Ove, ships are never built alone, rather a ship must ensure that it has a sister ship, thus, they are most commonly built as twins. Rarely do they come in triplets or quadlets, but there has been instances such as the Yastua Retara set. With most of an entire ship dependent on its technological functions, Vindictus Ove ships are generally lightly crewed, often consisting of engineers, captains, and ground troops. Active Fleets The '''Vindictus Ove is divided into 4 main fleets, each main fleet is joined together by two sub-fleets and are commonly lead by a Zaudai Class battleship as a flagship/battleship. *Paruna Fleet Northern Fleet *Truvas Fleet Western Fleet *Calias Fleet Eastern Fleet *Onrea Fleet Southern Fleet Branches V:O Cantvit The Cantvit branch mainly consists of crewmembers, maintenance workers, and engineers that keep the ship operating at all times. V:O Emisaer The Emisaer is the air branch of the Vindictus Ove, mainly consisting of pilots and weapon specialists that deploys troopships, drones, and fighter jets. V:O Vendani The Vendani branch are weapon operators. They are responsible for operating the weapons on the warships from fletchet bays to heavy rail-guns. V:O Toreum The Toreum branch is the commanding branch of every Vindictus Ove ship. They fully consist of officers, admirals, and the captain. Every head officer from the other 3 branches report to them. Active Ship Classes Under the writ of Faraum Gefari, the Vindictus Ove has 8 type of active ship classes, separated into Old War and New War categories. Vindictus Ove ship designs are often geometric and blunt, which allows an efficient rate of production while also maintaining a strong hull structure. New War Ships after the Writ of Faraum Gefari reformation. Battleship *Zauadi Class Battle-cruiser * Poradus Class Cruiser *Octavia Class Destroyer *Udani Class Frigate * Lovdus Class * Norus Class Corvette *Nirganta Class *Coreta Class Old War Ships before the Writ of Faraum Gefari reformation. Dreadnought * Exodus Class Battleship * Ceres Class Cruiser * Rokai Class * Koran Class Destroyer *Unata Class *Zidus Class Category:Active Category:Faction Category:Sub-branch